


Bastards, Beer, and Barbwire

by Akiruchan, DisgruntledMinion



Series: Country Lovin' [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Country Boys, In more ways than one, M/M, Slow Dancing, The boys get to work, southern charm?, there be porn here...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruchan/pseuds/Akiruchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledMinion/pseuds/DisgruntledMinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was to be expected that Itachi wasn't paying them to make-out on the job, but what the man didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Besides, what they did after hours was their own business. It's a dirty job working out on a ranch; what's the harm of getting just a bit dirtier?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> re-uploaded from Y!gallery. (Not Beta'ed!)

The afternoon sun was hot and beat down the dry ground. What had started as a warm morning had turned into an even hotter afternoon, one that sent heat waves dancing across the grounds surface. The grass was a mixture of browns and greens, due to the hot weather and lack of rain. They had been lucky though; this summer hadn't been nearly as dry as last years.

A thick wooden post was dropped onto the grass, crunching it as it rolled. Several flat pieces of wood followed it, landing with a loud smack and kicking up dirt. Sasuke jumped out of the way as pieces flew out of the truck and landed in random places, one landing too close for comfort near his foot.

"Naruto, stop throwing them like that." He jumped back again. "You're going to break them or end up hitting me."

Naruto huffed from somewhere in the back of the tuck. "We have plenty; if one breaks we can use it for firewood or something." Another large plank came soaring through the air, falling with a thunk onto all the others. "And well, if it hits you, then maybe it will knock some sense into you and keep you from standing in my line of fire."

"There is no line of fire, you're throwing them everywhere!" Sasuke shouted and ran to the other side of the truck.

He listened to Naruto grunt as another plank was tossed over the edge of the truck and Sasuke leaned against the door. His hand ran over the body of the truck, patting it lightly. He resisted the urge to climb inside and drape himself over the steering wheel in a type of hug.

After months of waiting, Jixer was finally fixed. It had taken one of Sai's friends to help get the truck fixed, but now it ran beautifully. Sasuke's eyes closed and he hummed to himself, allowing the hot metal to soak through his clothes.

A hollow thump sound through the air and it suddenly grew silent. Sasuke clenched his jaw. "What was that?" He ground out.

"It's a fucking scorpion!" It was more of a screech then anything close to a dignified yell. "I think I smashed it... but I don't see the body." Naruto's voice shook, probably more so than it should. The man was fine with snakes, worms, and the occasional rodent, but large bugs seemed to reduce him to a whimpering child.

Sasuke opened his eyes and turned around. "If you put a dent in my truck over a fucking scorpion, I'll fucking kill you," he hissed. He had just gotten his baby fixed, no way Naruto was going to put a dent in it; no matter what fears Naruto had about large bugs.

"So you're going to let a fucking scorpion put a fucking dent in your best friend?" Naruto asked incredulously. "Some friend you are."

There was another thump followed by "Holy Hell! It's still alive!", and then silence once again.

Heaving a sigh, Sasuke moved away from the truck. He walked around to the tailgate and climbed up into the bed of the truck, standing next to Naruto. "Where is this scorpion then?" he asked. There weren't many boards left in the truck and the places that it could hide were quickly vanishing.

Naruto pointed to the corner and moved behind him as said bug crawled out from its hiding spot. Sasuke's body twitched as it turned towards them and started crawling in their direction. With a yelp, he pushed Naruto off the bed of the truck and onto the grass, following quickly behind.

"Some knight in shining armor you turned out to be." Naruto stood trying to brush the dirt and dried grass front his shirt and back. "Here you talk about me being a wuss. At least I tried to hit the damn thing." A sharp glare was turned towards Sasuke, but it lost all venom with the pout that accompanied it.

Sasuke snorted and tugged at Naruto's shirt. "Take it off and I'll show you what I was going to do." He waited for Naruto to pull the shirt over his head with reluctance and he snatched it from his hands. "Thank you."

Climbing back up into the truck, he looked down at the scorpion that looked up at him. Sasuke was certain it'd hiss at him if it could. Huffing at the animal, he dropped the fabric on it. The scorpion shuffled around underneath it. Without another thought, he lifted his foot up and brought it down on the squirming bundle, a loud crunch coming from it.

He pulled his foot back and looked at the non-moving shirt before turning back to Naruto. "There, problem solved."

Naruto just gaped at him. Really, out of all the possible solutions, Sasuke had to victimize his shirt? It was his good shirt too! The one Sakura had given him on his twenty-first birthday; his first plaid shirt!

"Bastard! That was a gift. Now it's a scorpion’s casket," Naruto said as he pointing a shaking finger at the still lump in his shirt.

"If it bothers you so much, I'll buy you a new shirt and give it to you as a gift." Sasuke kicked the shirt and it moved towards the tailgate. He picked up the edge and toed the scorpion onto the ground.

He watched Naruto shy away from it before tossing the bundled up shirt at his chest. They still needed to finish fixing the fence from a rampaging bull and he wanted it done before it got too dark to see.

The shirt was quickly tossed to the ground; Naruto was already rubbing his hands on his jeans as if he had touched something diseased. "Sakura gave me that! She's going to murder you, and I won't be standing by to save you," He threatened.

Though truthfully Naruto would just be happy to see someone other than himself at the end of Sakura's furry. Maybe she would even buy him a new one; he had liked the shirt after all.

Sasuke looked up as he tossed the last of the wooden fences down onto the ground. "All the more reason to get you a new one," he answered and jumped off the truck. He grabbed the nails and hammers from the tailgate. "And I think I can take Sakura's fury."

The hammer was propped next to the tires and Sasuke grabbed a piece of wood, hoping that Naruto would get the idea and start to help him.

Naruto wasn't backing down so easily. He wanted his shirt back, or a shirt, and he was getting one this very minute.

"Give me your shirt." He held his hand out towards Sasuke, tapping his foot impatiently. Naruto gave Sasuke a serious look, walking towards him slowly. "Give me your shirt," he repeated.

Raising his head, Sasuke looked at Naruto. "What? Why would you want my shirt? It's 'too dark', if I remember your words this morning."

"Consider it compensation. Now hand it over." Naruto tugged at the hem, his other hand reaching up to start unbuttoning the first few buttons.

"No." Sasuke said slapping the hands away and backing up. He saw Naruto take a step toward him and he quickly turned around, racing to the other side of the truck.

Naruto didn't hesitate racing off after him. He stopped at the corner, by the tailgate, Sasuke ready to bolt on the other side. His body flinched to the right, as he tried to throw Sasuke's off. As they stood now, it was a stalemate.

Unless!

Blue eyes raked down the expanse of the cold metal that made up the tailgate. For a moment, Naruto wondered if he could best Sasuke in agility. He surely couldn't outrun him. Sasuke was like a fucking cheetah!

Naruto calculated the distance; he could do this. It didn't matter if he sucked at math. He could do this. With a battle cry that Naruto would later deny, he shot over the tailgate and practically vaulted over the side of the truck bed.

It was all going fine, although Naruto should have known that it could never go fine. His foot caught on the lip of the truck, forcing his body to come short. Sasuke was met with the blunt force of Naruto's head to his chest before the rest of the blond's body followed. Either way it ended with the desired results. Naruto had tackled Sasuke, although not as pain free as he would have hoped.

"Fuck!" Stars danced in front of Sasuke's eyes as his back slammed onto the ground harshly. The added weight of Naruto didn't help matters and he wheezed as he tried to get air back into lungs.

He hadn't been expecting the attack although he should've known that Naruto would try something stupid. He grunted and rolled them over, shoving Naruto's shoulders into the grass. "That accomplished so much."

"I got over here didn't I?" Naruto spit a glob of blood onto the earth that had welled up in his mouth from biting his tongue. "Besides at least you’re not bleeding. Kiss it and making it better." He stuck his tongue out, blood smearing down the side from the small slice.

Sasuke smirked and leaned down, pressing his lips against Naruto's. The copper taste was strong but it only made him lap at the blood that had stained Naruto's lips. His tongue slipped inside Naruto's mouth, sucking on the small slice and earning a low moan from the younger male.

"We're not paying you to make out; do that on your own time."

Sasuke's head reared back and he turned around to look at Itachi. His brother looked down at them and Sasuke glared at him.

"We weren't making out; the idiot cut his tongue."

Itachi gestured towards the fence. "His tongue is fine. Now fix it so we can put the bull back into his pasture." He walked away, waving his hand lightly. "If I catch you again, I'll dock your pay."

"Your brother is flippin' creepy. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was some sort of vampire or goblin." Naruto laughed for a moment, finding the fault in his own words. "Here I call him a vampire, when you were sucking my blood just moments ago." He smirked, pulling lightly on the dark fabric of Sasuke's sleeve.

"I guess it runs in the family," Sasuke said, smirking. He grunted as Naruto yanked the shirt from his body, the seams ripping as it was pulled away. His back landed on the grass, the dry vegetation scratching his back. For a second they stared at each other before Naruto grinned and dangled the shirt in front of their faces.

He frowned at the now ruined shirt and pushed Naruto off him. Now he was going to burn while they worked under the sun. Huffing, he made his way over to the truck and pulled out his cowboy hat, setting it on his head. "Come on; let’s get going before Itachi comes back."

"Can you get me my hat too and maybe put some music on? You know I don't like having to work in silence." Naruto toed at a pole, wondering if he should just get started now or wait for Sasuke. He could already see that they would be needing to step on things if they were going to be finishing before dinner. The bull had really done a number on the fence. Though Naruto didn't think he could blame him. Not when said fence kept him separated from his lovely harem of girls.

As if on cue the woeful moans of the herd bellowed in the distance, no doubt coming in closer to the ranch as the day progressed. Normally they would huddle just outside the house and by the lake as the night set in. When Naruto had first come to stay at Sai's place he had been amused by the low hanging skin of the cattle's neck that he likened to that of a Shar Pei. Sasuke had thus explained that they were Simbrah, a cross between the Simmental and the Brahma, which they got the loose hanging skin from.

Naruto really couldn't have cared less, but he had to admit that the calves were quite cute with the excess skin. Still if it wasn't for these cattle he would be sitting inside with the air conditioner blowing pure bliss into his face. As it was he was left to deal with the scorching sun and a shirt stained with the evidence of a murder. 

Sasuke tossed the hat out of the truck, leaving Naruto to dive for it before it hit the ground. He growled at him and jammed the hat on his head, making Sasuke smirk.   
The radio clicked on and Sasuke slid out of the truck. The music played loudly over the fields and he reached for a hammer, not trusting Naruto with it. His eyes traced down the long stretch of damaged fence and he sighed; it was going to be a long day.

"Come on," he said finally. "Grab one of those wooden posts and a shovel. We're gonna have to reset the poles before we can add the slats. You start on that and I'll start nailing in some boards over here."

Naruto eyed the shovel with discontent as he tipped up his hat. Why did he have to get all the overly exhausting jobs? Naruto went to grab for the shovel tapping it a few times in the hard earth to loosen some clumps of dirt that still clung to the metal.

There were a total of five to seven post that had to be replaced, and then three slats on each side to replace after that, six total for each section. Naruto could only hope Itachi or Sai would remember to bring them dinner at the very least, because they surely wouldn't be making it home at a decent hour.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called. "I'm thirsty." It was an empty complaint, merely said for the sake of saying something. It was growing quiet between them with only the sounds of Sasuke's hammering and the low beats coming from the radio.

"There's some iced tea inside the cooler," Sasuke answered through a mouthful of nails. His calves burned from staying in a squatting position for so long as he nailed a slat back into place.

Once it was finished, he stood up and looked towards Naruto, who was hitting the ground with the shovel. His eye twitched and he hung the hammer on a piece of still standing wood before walking over towards Naruto.

Naruto backed a bit as Sasuke advanced, unsure what he had done this time. He was only thirsty. Once he got his drink, Naruto would be happy to set as many post as he could.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"If you're not going to set the post, then switch with me," Sasuke answered. "The drinks are in the truck, satisfy your thirst and pick up where I left off."

"Fine, fine." Naruto waved him off and moved towards the truck. The small vinyl ice chest sat in the middle next to the drives side. Unzipping it, Naruto found that it had been packed with much more than just the reused water bottles filled with Sai's sweet tea. There were a few bottles of Shiner Bock and some water. Deciding that beer seemed to be the better option at the moment, Naruto grabbed two bottles and made his way back out towards Sasuke. The older man was already setting in a new post, while packing in the soil around it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he tossed the bottle to Sasuke, who turned and caught it more out of reflex than anything else.

Dark eyes skimmed over the label before dropping the drink to the ground. It rolled and collected dirt and grass on the glass before coming to a stop, the liquid gurgling around inside. He didn't drink beer during the day when he was working. It didn't ease his thirst as water did and he wouldn't touch the stuff until the sun set and he was off work.

Testing the newly set post, Sasuke wiggled it around to make sure it was set properly. When it barely budged, he moved to the next spot and looked at the broken post with a scowl. The damn bull had done a number on this section, splitting the boards and tearing apart the rest.

With a huff, he worked on digging out the broken post. Silence reached his ears and he turned towards Naruto wondering why he wasn't hammering in the slats.

Naruto was looking at him with wide eyes, almost as if he had just witnessed Sasuke kicking a puppy. Although in this case it was more along the lines of dropping a perfectly good beer.

"You're going to hell for that. May the beer gods smite you!" Naruto took a sip of his own beer, shaking his head. What a sad, sad day. He picked up the hammer and moved towards a section to removed the damaged boards, shaking his head as he went.

"Good, I always had plans to take over it anyway," Sasuke grunted as he pulled the post from the ground. It wasn't as though the bottle had broke though, so he didn't understand the big problem.

Setting the new post in the ground, Sasuke twisted it around until it was set. A small bucket of quick drying cement was next to his feet and he poured a small bit around the post to help it sit faster. Dirt would finish filling up the hole once it was dry and hopefully keep the post from being destroyed later on.

"You sure your brother doesn't already hold that position? Fuckers evil enough to." The thought was rather scary. Itachi as the devil was a frightening idea, one that could very well give Naruto nightmares. "Although I suppose if you take over, I'll get VIP treatment. Right?"  
Sasuke paused and looked up. He opened his mouth to argue that Naruto probably wouldn't be going to hell but closed it instead. Getting into a debate about this was pointless and would only annoy them more with the heat. Instead, he smirked and started to fill in the hole.

"Yeah, VIP treatment. As in my dick in your ass; how's that sound as VIP treatment?"

Naruto laughed at that. "So long as it's the only ass your dick calls home. Wouldn't want one of those succubi to steal you away." The hammer forced in a nail, and Naruto's blue eyes still danced in mirth as he continued his job without looking back towards Sasuke.

"I'm surprised you even know how to say that word. I'd be even more shocked if you knew what it was," Sasuke said and moved onto another post. It was already tilted halfway out of the earth and didn't take much to pull it from the ground.

"Of course I know what they are." Naruto finished up with his board, turning to face Sasuke head on. "They’re demons that feed off of sexual acts and are female in nature," he said matter of factly before picking up another wooden slat.

Sasuke chuckled. "Glad to see you were paying attention in English class during high school." The post hit the bottom of the hole with a thunk and he shifted it around so he could pour in the cement. When he finished he stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow.

It was hot outside and they were only halfway done. He could feel small beads of moisture trickling down his back and chest as he stood still. The wind was almost non-existent today and only added to the heat.

He crossed over to the truck and grabbed a water bottle from the ice chest, greedily gulping down the cold liquid. He finished with a loud gasp, the bottle crinkling under his hand and Sasuke licked at his lips, catching the remaining liquid.

Naruto watched as Sasuke moved back to work, water bottle in hand. It wasn't long before they found themselves in a comfortable rhythm. Once a post was finished and set, Naruto would be there to hammer in the boards. The music kept him going, although Naruto could feel himself slow when a low sad country song would come on. He drank at the tea he now held. Two empty beer bottles lay in a pile, he didn't let Sasuke's neglected longneck go to waste.

By this time the sun was high in the sky, and Naruto could feel his back burning. He could only be grateful that he wouldn't be getting another farmer's tan. Even Sasuke was looking darker than Naruto had ever seen him. Too many days spent outside working and often shirtless had caused the usually pale man to become oddly tanned. Naruto though would always be darker. Still Naruto could help but wonder how much Sasuke's tanned chest would contrast with his milky pale thighs.

"Fuck." Naruto caught Sasuke's eyes glancing his way, and he shrugged. "Stupid heat is getting to me. I just thought about you having 'milky pale thighs'."

Sasuke blinked at Naruto's words and jammed the shovel into the ground. He leaned against it slightly and propped his foot up on the metal part. "Is that so?" he asked, amusement lacing his voice.

He glanced back at the remaining posts that needed to be fixed before turning back to Naruto. "How about we take a quick break then and have some lunch?"

"Hell yeah! I need something to occupy my mind, next thing you know I'm going to start thinking your dick is bigger than mine." Naruto skirted around Sasuke as he said this, making sure to be out of harm's way. At least he didn't call Sasuke small, just smaller than Naruto's.

Sasuke's hand tightened on the shovel, restraining himself from swinging it around and smacking Naruto upside the head with it. He calmed himself down though and let the shovel drop to the ground with a soft thump.

Another cooler rested in the back seat of the truck, where sandwiches and fruit rested in ice. Sasuke picked up a few cubes and ran them over his hands, cleaning the dirt off before wiping his hands on a towel he kept in the truck. His stomach grumbled at him and he tore into the bread, looking at the clock.

It was three in the afternoon and they still had a bit to go. He doubted they would finish by tonight though. By now the heat was unbearable and his jeans stuck to his legs, making him feel every drop of sweat that ran down his skin.

Next to him, Naruto skipped over washing his hand, merely wiping them off on his jeans. It wasn't like he was digging in the mud anyways. If anything his hands would be littered in splinters than anything else. Not waiting any longer, and sure that Sasuke wouldn't castrate him given the chance, Naruto snatched his own sandwich and a new bottle of sweet tea.

It was a simple turkey sandwich with mayo and tomatoes, nothing else. He liked it that way, plain and simple. Naruto ate slowly, hoping to take as much time as he could. If he was lucky it would be cooling down with the approach of dusk once they were done. Although that was still a few good hours away.

"Hey Sasuke." The pause was pregnant but subtle, a build up for something important and serious. Naruto could see Sasuke's eyes shift towards him, a sign that the man was waiting for him to continue. "You know I didn't mean what I said. You're not small, hell it wouldn't hurt so damn much if you were small. Although you're not Magnum worthy either." Naruto paused again although seriousness behind his voice now seemed like a sick farce. "You're just the right size. You're Naruto size. Perfect fit, you know?"

Sasuke's eyebrow arched at him but he stayed silent, wanting to make Naruto sweat a bit. He bit off another piece of his sandwich before taking a quick swig of his water. His eyes swept out over the hot landscape, watching the heat waves rise off the ground and into the summer air.

Behind him, he could hear Naruto shifting nervously as he stayed silent. Finally he popped the last bit of sandwich in his mouth and swallowed, dusting his hands off outside the truck. He schooled his face and turned to face Naruto, his face blank and eyes staring at him.

He could see Naruto pull back slightly at the glare and he nearly bolted from the truck when Sasuke reached down to grab an ice cube from the chest. Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes as he brought it to his mouth, sucking on the cold liquid. His tongue came out to swirl around it before he sucked it back into his mouth.

Naruto's eyes followed the movement of the ice cube, pupils dilating as a tongue swept out to capture a water droplet that had begun to escape. The ice cube peaked once more past pink lips that stretched to reveal an unnerving grin. Naruto only had time to cock his head to the side, before Sasuke's pretty teeth severed the ice into two with a sickening crunch. Naruto cringed immediately. His mind lovingly supplied him with another object Sasuke's mouth could have been sucking on before ruthlessly biting in.

"Ouch," Naruto groaned, suddenly not half as hungry as he had been.

Sasuke looked towards Naruto, a look of innocence taking over his face. "Nah, it didn't hurt much, my teeth are strong enough to withstand a little pressure." He leaned over the seat and smacked Naruto lightly on the cheek to get some color back into his face. "And yes, I knew that you were joking. You worry too much. I don't get pissed over everything ya know?"

He pulled back and reached in the ice chest to grab another sandwich, tearing it in half. Munching on it happily, he held out the other piece to Naruto.

Naruto waved it off, his stomach still feeling too knotted for much else. He just took another sip of his tea. "No, but you get at least peeved at eighty percent of everything I do," Naruto said, packing way the rest of his sandwich back into its Ziploc bag.

"Well there's still that twenty percent of the time that I'm not," Sasuke answered and hopped out of the truck. He smirked and stretched his arms over his head, ready to get back to work after messing with Naruto's mind. "Come on, we're almost done."

"But it's still too hot! The sun won't be going down for another three hours." Naruto pouted, his bottom lip coming out to give his best rendition of the puppy dog look. Sadly it looked more like he had just eaten something sour.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're incredibly helpless, you know that?" he turned back to look in the truck, smirking once more. "Besides, you don't want to still be working when it's dark outside do you? That's when all the spirits come out to play."

"I'm more afraid of the mosquitoes." Although the idea of ghosts and nighttime ghouls had the hairs on the back of Naruto's neck standing on end. He remembered the last time they had meddled with the unknown. There was no way he would ever be going back to that run down shack that was settled deep within the Uchiha's many acres of land.

"I'm sure," Sasuke answered and grabbed the shovel again. He watched as Naruto sighed heavily and climbed out of the truck, grumbling under his breath. Moving to another broken post, Sasuke stared at it before sighing himself. He didn't blame Naruto, it was too hot to be working and his arms were starting to get tired from the constant digging.

He grunted and shoved the metal into the ground, reminding himself that they were almost done. To his left, the steady sound of hammer once again filled the air and Sasuke got back to work again.

\----------

The sun had slowly moved across the sky, now hanging low along the western horizon. Naruto felt the blisters that were beginning to form on his fingertips as he hammered in his third to last board. Sasuke was to his left filling in an old post hole with some loose soil. The last fence pole had been a pain in the ass. The ground around it had become too loose from the bull's violence, and made the new pole wobble in place. Instead of trying to repack the ground and fill in the gaps between earth and wood, Sasuke had just decided to dig a fresh new whole. Naruto had bitched since he would now have to realign boards, but in the end he'd given in.

"God, I can't hammer anymore. My damn fingers feel like they're going to fall off," Naruto complained as he threw his hammer to the ground.

Sasuke looked up from where he was filling in the dirt around the new post. His back ached and it popped as he straightened up. He could feel the sunburn on his skin and knew it would hurt to touch when he showered.

"We're done," he said, exhaustion filling his voice. His eyes moved over to look at Naruto who was still kneeling on the ground and looking as though he'd fall over any second. He moved over to his side and grabbed his wrist, pulling him to his feet.

Dinner was already in the truck, thanks to Itachi who had taken pity on them. He'd dropped it off half an hour ago before going back to the house. "Come on, let’s put down the tailgate and eat."

"What did the Lord of the Underworld bring for us to dine on?" Naruto asked sarcastically. When he had asked Itachi himself, he had only waved and told him to get back to work. Bastard really loved making his life miserable.

"Probably something light," Sasuke answered and pulled the tailgate down. The small basket sat in the back with a heavy weight blanket for them to sit on and Sasuke pulled the meal closer. "Looks like some brisket, corn, and some apple pie."

"Sounds good." Naruto grabbed for his portion and settled himself next to Sasuke, their thighs pressed comfortably together. The brisket was good, and Naruto tried to keep his mind away from the fact that he was probably eating on of the steers he had fed previously that week. In truth he was still trying to get used to some of the aspects of ranch life that Sasuke seemed to not even flinch at. Naruto still couldn't butcher the chickens when drumsticks were on the menu.

The tea was sadly gone, and Naruto was left to nurse on one of the remaining bottles of beer. Water was also running low, not that it mattered. They would be heading for the house soon. Looking forward, Naruto could see the twinkling lights of the house. One would flash out every once in a while as a cow passed by.

He stuffed a fork full of corn into his mouth, loving the sweet taste. The other day, Sai had stopped to purchase the cobs these corn kernels had come from, from a roadside stand just down the road. There was nothing quite like homegrown corn.

"It's nice out." Naruto smiled as he heard the lone cry of a coyote. There were just some things that made him so happy he had been able to experience this side of life. Falling asleep to the woeful cries of coyotes was like nothing else.

"It is," Sasuke said softly. He sipped on a bottle of water left over and tossed the small ball of foil into the air, catching it again. He leaned back on the blanket and winced slightly when his back touched the blanket.

The pain passed quickly and he found himself looking up at the rising moon. The sun was still on the horizon, making the sky a red-ish color while the star itself stayed a dull orange. On the radio, an upbeat song started to play and his foot began tapping to the beat, while he hummed along.

Naruto smiled, silently mouthing the words to the song that he had come to know by heart. Sakura had played it over and over again during high school as they skipped out of cafeteria lunches to pick up something at the local cafe. With each passing minute Naruto grew louder until he was outright singing in tune with Sasuke.

"Love to see the fireflies buzzin', lightin’ up the southern sky," Naruto sung. "I’m hell-bent 100% Texan ‘till I die." His shoulder playfully bumped into Sasuke's causing him to miss as he tossed up his foil ball once again. It fell to the ground and rolled beneath the truck.

Sasuke pushed him away with a laugh. "You're not even a real Texan you dork. You're still that little city boy that came to town all those years ago."

"Wha... Seriously? That's sorta harsh. I thought I'd already earned my honorary cowboy patch. Hell I turn up watching Red Sox games for PBR and CMT." Naruto rolled up his foil, tossing it at Sasuke's head. "I even have a cowboy hat." He flicked the brim. "I'm a regular old John Wayne."

"Oh yes, you're such a typical John Wayne," Sasuke said and jumped off the tailgate. Another song had switched on and he held his hand out. "Come on then, Mr. Uzumaki, show me how well you can dance then."

"Oh? How suave Mr. Casanova!" Naruto hopped from the tailgate, bowed and took the hand offered to him. The music was uplifting and the chorus of cicadas and crickets made Naruto smile. All these simple sounds go nature had been lost to him back when he had lived in his town house back in Boston.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke smirked and guided Naruto away from the truck and to a clear part of the field. The sun was setting behind the truck and cast long, dark shadow's onto the ground as Sasuke placed his feet properly. He grasped Naruto's hands and moved to step forward, pushing Naruto away from him. A laugh escaped him as the younger male stumbled away, unsure of the movements.

A few grumbled complaints flowed from Naruto's mouth as he tried to set himself into the right position and count his steps. The two-step had to be one of the most simple dances, but he never failed to mess it up. It didn't help that Sasuke was a pro at the more intricate spins that could be incorporated. Naruto took a step back and then to left steps at a diagonal. The whole thing was made a lot harder since Naruto was unwillingly being made to play the girl.

"Why do you always get to lead?"

"Because I was the one who taught it to you in the first place. You came to me begging to learn it so you could impress Sakura at the dance." Sasuke answered, and released one of Naruto's hands, pushing him out into a spin. Their hands twisted together awkwardly, and Sasuke quickly released Naruto before the pain became worse.

He waited until Naruto shook his wrist, easing the pain away before he picked up at the same spot once more. They started with the same two-step pattern until Naruto seemed comfortable and Sasuke tried the spin once more. The younger male moved away, pivoting on his feet and allowing his body to turn properly so they were separated by outstretched arms.

"I almost forgot about that. Guess it was pointless in the end. Who'd have thought we could make a pair. Can't wait to see Sakura's face when the semester starts." Naruto laughed, missing his turn to twist under Sasuke's arched arm. "Sorry," He apologized, grabbing for Sasuke's hand and spinning him out and bring him back to lead once again.

Taking the lead once more, Sasuke pivoted them around the makeshift dance floor ignoring Naruto's comment. Sakura would have his balls for taking Naruto off the market and he wasn't looking forward to going back to school again. The only plus side would be getting away from Itachi and Sai until Thanksgiving.

He paused as a slow song came on and his lips twitched at the words. Moving once more, he drew his body closer to Naruto's and placed a hand on a tanned hip. His head lowered until it was resting next to Naruto's ear and he sang along softly with the words, editing the song as it was needed. "Baby blue, was the color of his eyes, baby blue, like the Colorado skies." 

Naruto snorted, pressing his face into Sasuke's bare chest. He smelled of sweat and earth, and not entirely pleasant; showers would be needed once they got back to the house. The steps to the dance became slow and Naruto found himself falling into an easy rhythm. He could only hope that he didn't step on Sasuke's feet.

"Shouldn't it be Texas's skies?" Naruto joked.

Sasuke chuckled. "Maybe, but our Texas skies are dark right now. It's still daylight in Colorado." They moved slowly around the ground, not even paying attention to their surroundings as the sun finished setting. The lone cry of a coyote sounded in the nights silence and Sasuke guided them back towards the truck, pushing Naruto up against the tailgate.

His hands threaded through blond locks, bringing Naruto's head back as he leaned down to kiss the younger male.

"Is that so?" Naruto breathed into the kiss, pulling his lips away slightly, not quite giving Sasuke the full contact he wanted. The tailgate pressed into his back and he released Sasuke to hoist himself up to on the edge, Sasuke nestled between his parted thighs. "Done dancing already? The songs not even over yet." Naruto placed a kiss to Sasuke's jaw, making his way back to the other man's mouth.

"You want me to keep singing to you?" he asked and let his eyes flutter shut at the feeling along his jaw. His fingers pressed into Naruto's legs, rubbing the muscles underneath the jean material. "Cause you know I can."

Naruto hummed, falling off beat to the song and soon giving up all together. "You could, but..." He trailed of, his lips pressing to the corner of Sasuke's mouth while his hands rested at Sasuke's hips. "I could think of better ways to use that mouth of yours." Naruto tried not to laugh, knowing how corny that had sounded, the smirk on his lips gave him away though.

Sasuke grinned. "I think that ice cube from this afternoon begs to differ," he stated, and ducked his head, nipping at Naruto's neck. His hand reached up to grab Naruto through his jeans, massaging the hardening length. "Maybe my blue eyed cowboy likes a little pain, hm?"

"Bastard." Naruto bit harshly at Sasuke's ear, tugging it once and then began to suck on it. "Don't think your mouth is coming anywhere near my dick if you are going to turn fucking piranha on me."

Groaning, Sasuke reached out to grab the waistband of Naruto's jeans and popped open the button. His eyes glanced up at Naruto before continuing as he pulled down the zipper. Naruto lifted up his hips, allowing Sasuke to yank the jeans down to his knees. "Kick your boots off and I'll show you what I'll do to your dick," he muttered, running a finger over the hard length.

"Is that a promise Uchiha? Maybe you would get on your knees and take them off yourself." Naruto leaned back on his hands, giving Sasuke a very pointed look.

"Oh, it's more than a promise," Sasuke muttered and dropped down to the grass. He yanked at the boots, pulling them off with a bit more force than needed and finished removing the jeans. Reaching forward, he pulled Naruto closer until his mouth pressed against the straining underwear.

He nipped at the tented fabric and moved up slowly until he reached tanned skin. His tongue lapped at the skin near the waistband before his fingers reached up to peel away the last article of clothing.

Naruto's eyes fell to half-mast, blue peeking out behind dark lashes. Hands twitched idly, one coming up to play with a strand of Sasuke's raven black bangs. A soft squeak escaped Naruto's mouth as Sasuke forced Naruto's hips up, causing his ass to smack against the cool metal of the tailgate harshly when Sasuke finally allowed them to drop back down.

"You're starting to make me wonder if I could be a damn masochist. Why else would I put up with this abuse." Naruto twined his legs around Sasuke's shoulders as he settled back down, bringing the older man's face closer to Naruto's hardened cock, giving Sasuke a silent but forceful hint.

Sasuke grunted at Naruto's actions and nipped at his thigh harshly. The hand in his hair tightened, making Sasuke move away from Naruto's thigh and back towards the hard cock. He ran his tongue up the length and swirled it around the head, before taking the tip into his mouth.

"Dammit Sasuke," Naruto moaned. "A little warning next time." His thighs shook as tanned hands buried themselves tightly in Sasuke's hair, keeping him unmoving. Naruto wanted so much to tug that warm mouth down lower and lower until all he could feel was the wet heat. The knowledge that Sasuke would indeed bite if Naruto so chose to choke him, kept Naruto still.

Blue eyes rolled back, looking to the sky as Naruto's head and body began to fall as he lowered himself to the truck's bed. His mouth hung open, panted breaths leaving him for only Sasuke to hear. Naruto's hands had since then loosened and had begun gently patting Sasuke in a affectionate attempt to drive him on.

Pulling Naruto's hips closer so he sat more on the edge of the tailgate, Sasuke relaxed his throat and swallowed around Naruto. He felt the tan hips tremble and his hand reached up to hold him down, allowing him to buck slightly. The garbled moans made Sasuke smirk as he slowly pulled back, running his tongue up the underside of the cock.

He released it with a pop and ran his tongue over the tip one last time. Standing up, he smacked Naruto lightly on the side of his ass. "Move back," he said, placing a knee up on the tailgate and hoisting himself up.

"Easy for you to say. You don't feel like jello right now." Naruto's words were broken with harsh breaths, but he somehow managed to wiggle his way up farther into the pickup. His head hit the blanket, causing it to bunch up. If Naruto had more faith in his leg muscles at the moment, he would have tried to hoist himself onto the soft material, but as it stood he could only lift his head to give himself a makeshift pillow of sorts.

"I'm sure," Sasuke muttered as he kicked off his boots and pulled his jeans off. "How about I make the rest of your body feel like jello as well." He leaned over Naruto to dig through his toolbox, grumbling as he searched for the small bottle. Finally finding it, he moved back and hovered over Naruto, running his fingers down the tanned chest. They circled around a perked nipple and he rolled it between his fingers, as he uncapped the bottle with his teeth.

Naruto, finding it hard to worry about the questionable product in Sasuke's hand with his nipple being twisted and tugged, eyed the liquid swishing around inside a label less bottle. "What the hell is that?" He brought his hand up to point, but midway Naruto allowed it to drop upon Sasuke's arm, halting his pleasurable assault.

"Hoof oil," Sasuke stated and tilted the bottle to the side, allowing the liquid to dribble out and onto Naruto's chest. "I didn't pack any lube and I'm sure you didn't either. Unless you're willing to go dry."

The oil was cool, but Naruto questioned it's possible harmful nature. "Hoof Oil?" He repeated, not sure he was in the mood to experiment. Whatever happened to good old spit? Although he figured in this humidity, it would be about the same as going dry. The thought alone made him cringe.

"It's homemade, nothing that's going to hurt you; just some olive oil poured in a jar and called hoof oil," Sasuke said, spreading the oil on Naruto's chest. He settled himself in between Naruto's legs and let one of his hands trail down Naruto's body, playing with the blond curls that swirled around his navel.

"I swear to god Sasuke, if I get some funky rash down there after using this shit, I'm going to kill you." The threat was empty, but there nonetheless. Just a reminder that Naruto would not appreciate such harsh treatment of his body.

Sasuke snorted. "You'll be fine, I've done it before and the last guy lived."

Shaking his head, Naruto laid back down. His legs spread further to give Sasuke more room to work. "Awesome! Just want I need to hear, all the other guys who have been in my position before me," Naruto grumbled. "And here I once thought you were straight."

A frown crossed Sasuke's face and he lowered his head until he could nuzzle the side of Naruto's neck. "And you think I like to hear about all the girls you were with before we hooked up?" he asked and pressed a kiss to the skin. "If it'll ease your mind, I've only been with one other guy besides you and I intend on keeping you around."

His finger slid down the crack of Naruto's ass and he circled around the entrance. Moving his head to the side, he captured Naruto's lips as he pushed the first finger in slowly.

Naruto focused on the kiss, trying to bring himself away from the odd feeling of Sasuke's finger in his ass. It was something Naruto was unsure he would ever get used to. Though he figured it was better than just having Sasuke's ram right into him. His hands clutched to Sasuke's shoulder when another finger was inserted, or was that two? Naruto couldn't be sure, but it felt good to rock against them nonetheless. Or perhaps it was just the way his cock brushed against Sasuke's chest that had him panting so hard. Naruto didn’t know nor did he care.

Muscled legs were drawn up, and Naruto used the leverage to give Sasuke better access to his ass and to give his dick better access to Sasuke's chest. Naruto could really care less that he was grinding up into Sasuke's chest as the other man fucked him with his fingers while they both kissed each other sloppily.

Sasuke let his free hand grasp Naruto's cock, stroking it lightly as he continued to stretch the tight entrance. They had only fucked a few times since the beginning of summer and Sasuke didn't want Naruto to have a bad experience with sex. He had seen what happened to Sai before and the man was still dealing with the memories.

He felt Naruto tense under him as he removed his fingers and he watched as blue eyes tried to focus on him in the dark. His hand fumbled with the bottle of oil before he coated his cock with it.

Naruto body relaxed slightly around him as the pleasure leveled out. It was a good chance to finally breath. His throat already felt raw, and Naruto wasn't even aware he was making any sounds. "My back is going to be killing me in the morning," Naruto mumbled, turning his head slightly to watch as Sasuke stroked his cock with the oil. The bits of wood and dirt were digging into Naruto, and it didn't help that the rippled bottom of the truck bed left him with a ridged bump digging between his shoulder blades.

"Pull the blanket down then," Sasuke muttered. It would be easier on Naruto's back and his knees. They were already starting to hurt from kneeling and the bed liner was making it harder to stay still.

He heard Naruto shifting and he reached forward, grabbing the bottom of the blanket. He pulled it towards him and they both let out a sigh at the added comfort. His fingers brushed along Naruto's hips, helping the younger male to relax further as he wrapped tan legs around his waist.

"Hmm, you know if you added some violin music or some crap like that and this could possibly be romantic." Naruto looped his hands behind Sasuke's neck, his eyes scanning the stars. "Then again I think the kinky factor overrides the romance."

"This is romantic," Sasuke muttered. "In a redneck, country sort of way." A chuckle escaped his mouth as he leaned over the tan body. Beneath him, Naruto tensed as his slick cock nudged at the stretched hole and he placed a kissed on Naruto's wrist.

"Oh? So should I expect a banjo instead?" Blue eyes sparkled with mirth as Naruto pulled Sasuke closer with his legs. He could feel Sasuke pressing in ever so slowly, keeping the pace slow. Naruto smirked, looking at the sweat dripping down his boyfriend's face. That word still sounded so odd in his vocabulary.

Sasuke stayed silent, choosing not to answer the question as he focused on sliding into the tight heat. His muscles shook as he held still and he wanted nothing more than to move but kept himself in check. Sweat trickled down his back and he panted heavily as his head dropped next to Naruto's, silently asking if he could move.

A hot tongue licked up the column of Sasuke's neck, tasting the salty skin. The feel of Sasuke's cock sliding into his body was a feeling Naruto didn't know he would ever be accustomed too, nor was it something he wished to relinquish. The pain was now a distant side effect, nothing that would cause him anxiety as it had the first time.

"You know you don't have to pull this chivalrous act every time we roll in the hay. My pain tolerance is not that low." He bit at Sasuke's shoulder, hard enough to bruise. Sasuke might be feeling gentle, but Naruto didn't share the sentiment.

Hissing at the pain, Sasuke pulled out and snapped his hips forward quickly. The sudden action made Naruto curse and Sasuke chuckled. He considered it payback for the bite on his shoulder and was surprised it wasn't bleeding. Pulling back out slowly, he groaned at the tight feeling and pushed back in again, starting a steady pace.

Naruto clung to Sasuke, his mind blank from the sudden intensity of feelings coursing through him now. His nails raked angry read trails down Sasuke's back, as he tried to gather his senses. It never failed to amaze Naruto how much pleasure could roll through his body when Sasuke struck his prostate head on. The gland, in Naruto's opinion, was god's gift to homosexual males; and here people thought god condemned gays.

Another particularly hard thrust sent Naruto sliding back some on the fabric beneath him. Sasuke pushed against him and Naruto dropped his head back to allow access to his neck. The minute blond strands met the truck bed, Naruto shot up with a shout. The movement forced both males into an awkward seated position.

"What the fuck was that?" Naruto rubbed at his head, scanning the truck bed behind him. His eyes soon landed on a ring of coiled barbed wire that had been laid innocently to the side, almost blending in with the color of the bed.

Sasuke snorted with laughter and leaned forward to capture Naruto's pouting lips. He had forgotten about the barbed wire that had been tossed in the back of his truck last week when they were scanning the fields for anything dangerous to the animals.

He shifted on the blanket and thrust his hips up, making Naruto moan once more. His fingers ran through the dirty locks of hair, rubbing at the spot where Naruto had brushed against the sharp wire.

The humid air grew even more stifling, the heat of their action only causing the sweat to further slick their bodies. Naruto had no doubt that they would need a shower after this, not that he really cared at the moment. His hand trailed down from Sasuke's back searching out his own cock, which leaked with generous amounts of pre-cum. The slippery liquid added for smoother and quicker movements as Naruto blindly sought his completion.

Sasuke grunted and smacked Naruto's hand away, drawing a frustrated groan from the younger male. He leaned back, letting his back hit the soft blanket and grasped Naruto's hips tightly. His hips jerked up to tease the blond while one hand trailed down the sweaty body.

"Come on," he panted and his mouth twitched into a smirk. "Cowboy up."

Naruto's eyebrows arched in disbelief; surely Sasuke wasn't serious. "Uh huh, and you expect me to do what now?" His hands dug into Sasuke's biceps to keep balance, while Naruto tried to keep his bottom half painfully still despite the other man's attempts.

Releasing the grip on Naruto's hips, Sasuke slowed his movements so Naruto could find his balance. His hips moved slowly, teasing the younger male and his smirk grew. "Ride 'em cowboy."

Shaking his head, Naruto couldn't believe he was about to do this. Well, didn't that song always say 'save a horse, ride a cowboy'; might as well give it a go. Naruto gave an experiment wiggle of his hips, bringing himself up and then feeling Sasuke's cock fill him once again.

"Is this good enough for you?" He asked as he gained a fast but unsteady pace.

Sasuke's hands guided Naruto as the pace grew faster, letting him balance once again on his biceps. His hips bucked up to meet Naruto's downward thrust while his fingers rubbed at the sweaty skin. Tilting his head back, Sasuke's eyes slid shut and he felt heat race through his body.

"Fuck yes," he muttered.

Naruto couldn't help but agree more. His knees were being rubbed raw, but as he threw his head back and groaned he couldn't care less. Blunt nails were craving twin marks into Sasuke's chest to match his back.

"Sasuke." His cock was begging to be touched, but Naruto didn't trust his balance enough to move one of his hands. "Sasuke, please... I need..." The bastard better get his point, because Naruto didn't currently have the vocabulary needed to converse intelligently.

Panting heavily, Sasuke's hand trailed away from Naruto's hip to his cock. His fingers curled around the throbbing length, running his thumb over the leaking head. They were both close and he ran his hand over Naruto's cock in time with his thrusts.

His toes curled against the blanket as he felt his own orgasm building up and he grunted, trying to hold it back longer. "Naruto," he groaned.

Naruto smirked as he increased his pace drawing them both towards their orgasms. He could feel his own coming upon him quickly, his body shaking with the desire that was mounting. Muscled thighs shook from the speed in which he was grinding down on Sasuke's cock. The motion became uneven and Naruto gasped out his orgasm, spurts of cum shooting far enough to fleck against Sasuke's face.

Sasuke cursed as his cock was squeezed tighter and his hips jerked a few more times before his orgasm rushed over him. His body trembled alongside Naruto and his hands fell from the tanned hips, coming to rest on the blanket. He grunted as Naruto slumped against him, panting heavily on his chest.

"Fuck my legs are going to be killing me tomorrow," Naruto cursed against Sasuke's chest. He grimaced when he felt his cheek smear against sticky wetness. Knowing what it was Naruto wanted to clean himself, but couldn't find the strength to move.

"We'll ask Itachi for the day off," Sasuke stated and felt his eyes close. His arm came up to drape over Naruto's back and he sighed softly, ready to fall asleep. It had been a long day and any thought of moving now was long gone. "Let's just stay here for the night," he muttered, feeling sleep pull at his mind.

"You do that and we'll never hear the end of it," Naruto complained, but he too was quickly drifting off.

A soft snore escaped Naruto's mouth before Sasuke could answer and he chuckled lowly. With a grunt, he grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it over their cooling bodies. Once the fabric was covering them, Sasuke's head landed back on the blanket and within minutes, he was asleep.

\----------

The feel of sun prickling tender skin was what woke Naruto. His flesh tingled and he could just envision the meat of his ass cooking under the heat. It was times like these that he wished he didn't sleep like drugged up sloth. Sasuke was even worse, took an army to wake his ass up; especially after sex, which Naruto had recently come to find out.

Naruto made a disgusted face as he felt Sasuke's dick pull from his ass. The cum that had dried there seemed like glue, making the extraction less than pleasant. It was amazing to begin with that they had slept in such a position all night.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, punching his friend in the shoulder.

At the feeling of pain, dark eyes fluttered open and Sasuke groaned. The heavy weight on his chest made him push whatever was laying on him to the side. Once his torso was free, he rolled onto his side, curling up more under the warm blanket.

Even the simple movements had his body aching, no doubt due to the hard work he had performed yesterday. A whine escaped his mouth as the blanket was tugged away, leaving him bare to the world.

Sasuke's eyes opened once more, squinting quickly at the harsh sunlight that beat down on him. It was too bright and his hand felt around for his hat. The motion made his sore arms protest the action and the sunburned skin pulled tightly.

"Fuck, what happened?" he mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

"I wanna say we passed out after a good romp, but I feel like I just got run over by a freight train." Naruto rolled on his back, his arm coming up to shield his eyes.

Groaning, Sasuke rolled onto his stomach and pushed his face into the blanket. He had to agree with Naruto, his body ached everywhere. Why couldn't it rain this morning? At least then the clouds would be covering the sun and it wouldn't be so damn bright. It probably didn't help that they slept in the back of the truck all night either.

"Call in sick," he said.

"I hardly think y'all's idiocy warrants a sick day." Both boys jumped as the newcomer's voice drifted towards them.

"Itachi," Naruto yelped, quickly trying to cover himself with whatever he could grab. He cut himself on the barbwire, which seemed to be out to get him, but soon his fingers circled around the blanket and claimed it.

Rolling his eyes at Naruto's actions, Sasuke shifted in the truck and leaned over the side where Itachi was standing. "It wasn't idiocy, it was heat stroke from slaving outside in the sun all day. I'd say that warrants a sick day."

Itachi blinked and looked over at Naruto before turning back to Sasuke. "I'd almost agree with you little brother, seeing as how your little blond seems even more lost and confused than usual."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled indignantly. "I'm not slow, I just woke up." He pushed back Sasuke to jab a finger at Itachi. "You worked us like dogs yesterday. Sasuke's right; you should give us a day off!"

"It's tempting," Itachi stated, tapping his chin in thought. "You did a good job on the fence, even though it took longer than we thought. Then again, it was hot outside."

Sasuke scowled. "Just give us the day off you crazy fucker. We're both sunburned and our muscles hurt, badly. We wouldn't be able to finish anything today anyway."

Mirth danced in Itachi's eyes and he leaned forward to poke Sasuke. "Relax Sasuke, I never planned on making you work today. You're in no way fit to do anything at all productive. Take today and tomorrow off to recover and relax. Just make sure you're dressed before coming back inside the house."

Naruto wondered if they were making a habit of having Itachi catch them naked. It was happening far too often for his liking. "So I can go soak in the tub all day? Or better yet have the bastard here layer aloe on my ass." He glared at Sasuke, because he was sure the man was to blame for all of this. Not only his ass hurt, inside and out, but his legs felt about ready to fall out and his arms felt like jelly. He didn't even want to get started on his back and abs.

"If that's what you wish to do with your time off, have fun," Itachi said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Far be it from me to take you away from your great desires." With a wave of his hand, he moved away from the truck with a small smirk on his face.

Once he vanished from sight, Sasuke jammed the hat on his head and reached out for his jeans. "Like hell I'm rubbing aloe on your ass. I hurt just as much as you do, so you'll have to do that task yourself."

"I highly doubt that. You didn't have a dick shoved up your ass. So I highly doubt you hurt as much as me. Not to mention my legs are killing me from the stunt you had me pull." Naruto had somehow eased his jeans over his burning ass, preferring to go commando.

"Yes, you may be more sore than me in that aspect, but I doubt that aloe is going to help with that little problem." Sasuke stated and buttoned his jeans up. He grabbed his shirt and tossed it into the backseat of the truck. There was no way he was putting any type of fabric on his sunburned shoulders.

Naruto eased himself off the truck, wincing at every movement. He was contemplating disregarding Itachi's words and just running into the house naked. It was possible he could make it to the bathroom before he was seen. Or better yet he might go hide out in the freezer used for holding deer carcasses once hunting season rolled around. If he was lucky he might have a dead boar or steer to keep him company.

Either way, one thing was for sure. "You're not allowed near my ass, ever again." Naruto groaned, walking in an overly fashioned bowlegged style. In any other situation he might have laughed at himself, he looked like a cowboy from some spaghetti western.

"Hn. I'm sure I can convince you otherwise in a few days," Sasuke stated as Naruto eased his way into the truck. Still, he didn't laugh at Naruto's actions. He was sore and hurting, wanting nothing more than to lay in his bed and not move.

The truck roared to life under Sasuke's feet and he shifted it into gear. Moving slowly so the truck didn't jar their sore bodies, Sasuke drove the short distance back to the house. He didn't bother to turn the AC on, knowing that it wouldn't be cool by the time they got back.

"When we get back, you're smothering my ass with aloe and then I'm going to go chill in the freezer. Screw what Itachi or Sai say. I'd like to see them go around with a fried ass. This is going to suck when it begins to peel. Fuck, I'm going to be shedding my ass skin for weeks. Watch, I'm going to get skin cancer now, and it'll be all your fault when they need to amputate my ass. Then what are you going to fuck? This is all your fault, whose great idea was it to screw in your truck anyways? We should have at least made it to the cab--" Naruto's ranting continued all the way to the house. He had an annoying habit of getting chatty when he was miserable. Something about it taking his mind off the pain.

Jixer came to a stop in front of the house and Sasuke put it in park, killing the engine. He turned to Naruto who was still ranting and sighed. Without a word, he leaned over and grabbed Naruto's chin, dragging him over the middle seat for a kiss. They broke apart and Sasuke lightly slapped Naruto's face.

"After we both shower, I'll rub you down with aloe. But if I end up fucking you after that, you have no one to blame but yourself."

"How romantic, you're making me weak at the knees," Naruto quipped, not at all thrilled by this news. "Maybe I'll get lucky and my ass will blister. You'll be too appalled to touch me."

Sasuke snorted and slid out of the truck slowly. The door slammed behind him and he walked back to the house, waiting for Naruto to get out of the truck. He watched from the porch as Naruto winced and with a grin, Sasuke leaned on the railing.

"That's too bad if I'm appalled to touch you. I was thinking of letting you top today."

Naruto's head shot up. "What?" The dumb look on his face could have been called cute, but it was more humorous than anything. "Like my dick up your ass sort of topping?"

"It had crossed my mind, but since I'm too disgusted to touch you, I don't want your dick anywhere near my ass." Sasuke commented and walked into the house, waving his hand in a dismissing gesture.

Naruto ran after him, all the pain quickly forgotten. "I said if I got blisters! My ass is blissfully blister free. It's just a tad red." A tad red was an understatement, but who really cared. Naruto wasn't going to give up being able to replace that stick up Sasuke's ass with something more substantial.

The door slammed shut behind them and Sasuke turned down the hallway, hearing Naruto chase after him. He turned around and walked backwards with a smirk on his face. "That's not what you were saying earlier. You might need to convince me otherwise now."

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined. "Stop being difficult. Besides, it's only fitting you hand over your ass's virginity after deflowering your precious truck."

Sasuke paused and blinked, taking in Naruto's words. His baby had been deflowered. Never again would it truly be clean; some part of it was always going to be soiled. And Jixer had just been fixed and given a clean bill of health.

His shoulders slumped as he mentally cried for Jixer's loss. There had to be someway that he could make up for it and his mind raced through possible choices. His eyes gleamed and he glanced back at Naruto.

"So, if you're taking my virginity, I saw we do it in Itachi's truck. Get back at him for making us work in that sun yesterday. Deflower his vehicle at the same time."

A smile worked to stretch itself across Naruto's face. "Why Sasuke, I do believe that's an excellent idea."

Revenge never tasted sweeter.


End file.
